New Life of Beifongs
by StarLightning143
Summary: Peace has once again returned, or has it? Lin and Tenzin have finally found a way back together and are starting to raise their new family along with Tenzin's children. It is a drama filled adventure when Pema is released from jail, Jade is in a love triangle, and a new baby is on the way. Sequel to 'The Long Lost Child of Beifong.' Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! I'll bet some of you know what it is. Anyway, I've typed and deleted this how many times because everytime I read it over, it didn't make sense or I didn't like it. Now, here's a final copy of the beginning I liked. Please R&R. One question, does the title seem ok? If you have a better title, please review or PM me it. Also, there's some mentions of modern day stuff from my previous story.**

* * *

Lin Beifong sat at her desk, reviewing the latest report on the crimes, smiling that the rates have gone down. She leaned back into her chair, resting her hand on her swelling stomach. She felt her little baby kick, smiling as she stood up to put away the file.

_Two more months. Then Tenzin and I would finally get to see our new baby. _She thought to herself, going back over to her desk. She picked up a picture frame, staring at the picture that was taken a month ago of her little family: her husband, their older daughter, and herself. She looked at it, staring at their smiling faces, remembering that day.

_Lin looked away from the camera, her cheeks getting sore from smiling. She looked over at Tenzin, seeing him adjust his robes and looked at Jade as she saw her fix her curled hair over her shoulders, the tips of her hair touching her thighs._

_"Who's idea was this to have a picture of just us three?" Jade spoke, making both the Beifong women give Tenzin an icy glare._

_"I wanted a family photo of just us three. We'll take a family photo with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, and the new baby after it arrives." Tenzin told, making Jade scoff and roll her eyes and Lin walking away._

_"This is why you pulled me away from school? To spend the entire day smiling and making my cheeks sore? I had to be in school today, Niinii was going to show off her 'new skill' which is going underground. I already learned it and was going to show her up by making boulders pop out and use my cables to cut them apart, without breaking the cables." Jade complained as she sat back in the seat, straightening her purple top with the black short jacket and smoothed the black skirt._

_"Jade, it's only for a few hours. Then we'll be going to lunch and we'll go take you back to the school." Tenzin said, taking his place behind Jade, turning to his side. Lin came up to him, turning to her side and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on her five months pregnant belly._

_"Alright, now smile." The photographer said, stepping behind the camera as they all smiled as he took the picture, blinding them once again but having the perfect picture._

Lin smiled to herself as she heard the clock dinged, remembering that she was going to be on maternity leave. She walked over to her desk, collecting her things until her replacement came into the room.

"Officer Lee, are you ready to take over the chief position while I'm on leave?" She asked as she started unhooking her badge.

"By the spirits. I am ready to take over while you are on leave." He said as Lin handed him her badge. He took it in his hand and began pinning it to the uniform.

"I wish you luck Chief." Lin said before leaving the office. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on. She stepped out into the chilly January air, shivering slightly as she pulled her coat closer to her.

_This better be worth the baby weight because I'm cold and my coat won't close all the way. _She thought to herself as she made her way to the pier and headed towards her new home, Air Temple Island.

* * *

Jade grumbled as she stepped back in her dorm, seeing her room mate missing as she entered and slammed the door. She threw her bag of papers and scrolls by her closet and threw herself on her bed.

"Spirits, just because I'm graduating early doesn't mean they give me this much homework." She grumbled to herself as she laid down on her bed. She reached her hand behind her head and pulled out the hair tie from her messy bun as her long brown hair flowed down her back and kicked her shoes off.

Before she was able to shut her eyes, a knock was heard from the door. She groaned as she stood up. She shuffled her feet to door and looked out the peephole. She threw the door open, making the messanger jump.

"What is it?" She asked, holding back a yawn as the messanger handed her a letter, which she took as she read the senders name.

"The letter is from General Iroh." He said, making Jade perk up and squeal. She yelled her thank you before slamming the door shut. She ripped open the envelope as she went back to her bed, laying on her stomach as she began reading the letter.

_Dear Jade,  
This letter is to inform you that my fleet will be arriving in Republic City in three days. The fleet will drop me off and I will be staying here to train young firbenders who want to join the United Forces. I hope to see you once again. This is late, but happy birthday my love. When I come, I'll take you out to dinner as a way to make up for me missing your special day. I can't wait to see you again. I love you._

Jade smiled as she stuck the letter in the envelope, placing it on her bedside table as she stood up. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, changing from her uniform to her comfy clothing. She grabbed the hair tie again and fixed her hair back into a messy bun as she saw a glimmer from the closet. She walked over and sat down, pulling a box out of the closet.

She looked in, seeing her purple beats, her phone, and her laptop. She picked up the expensive headphones, placing them on her head and on her neck, feeling the smooth material of the headphones on her neck. She put them aside as she picked up her laptop. She turned it on and unlocked it, seeing the homepage. She smiled as she closed it, pushing the box back in the closet as she picked up the headphones and the laptop and put them on her bed.

"Wow. It's almost been a year since I was brought back here with mom." Jade said to herself as she grabbed her bag and laid on the bed, pulling her laptop closer to her and plugging in her headphones. She went to Itunes and clicked on shuffle, hearing Usher's "Scream" as she pulled out her work and began doing her homework.

_Oh spirits. I'm going to be a big sister soon. Mom is due in a couple of months. _Jade thought to herself as she walked over to the phone in the room and dialled her house number, waiting for someone to answer the phone.

* * *

In the temple, the phone was blaring through the house. Tenzin walked into the kitchen, balancing Rohan so he won't slip away and crawl away as he reached for the phone. He saw Jinora walk by and called her.

"Jinora, can you watch your brother while I answer the phone?" He asked, handing her a squirming Rohan. Jinora held her arms out as he placed him in her arms, slightly falling forward from the weight he had gained.

"Councilman Tenzin speaking." He answered after Jinora left the kitchen, struggling with Rohan who preferred to crawl instead of being carried.

"Hi dad." He heard Jade's voice come from the other line.

"Hello Jade. How are you this evening?" He asked just as Lin came into the room.

"I'm doing fine. Is mom there? I want to talk to her." Jade asked, making Tenzin sigh as he handed the phone over to Lin, who took it after eating some seal jerky.

"Who is it?" She asked as she took it, wiping some grease off her mouth.

"Your daughter." Tenzin answered as Lin took the phone and placed it to her ear, hearing Jade's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom!" Jade said, making Lin smile and sit down.

"Hello Jade! How are you doing? Are you enjoying the academy?" Lin asked.

"I'm fine. I'm really enjoying the school. I was calling to ask you when the baby is due? I need to know so I can the headmaster if I can leave for a few days." Jade asked.

"I'm due during in two months. Don't you have a break then?" Lin asked, now sitting down and eating more seal jerky.

"I think so. But, I think they may need me to help teach a class of young earthbenders the basics for community service to graduate early." Jade explained, hearing Lin chewing from the other side.

"Alright then. I need to go. Love you honey. See you when the baby is born." Lin said, wiping away some grease from her face.

"Ok. Bye mom." Jade said before hanging up the phone.

Tenzin came into the room, seeing Lin placing the phone back on the reciever. He sat down at the table, waiting for Lin to join him.

"What did she want to talk about?" Tenzin asked when Lin sat down. She placed her hands on the table, letting him place his own on top of hers.

"She wanted to ask when the baby is due. She wants to be here for when it is born." Lin explained, looking down and seeing her hands covered by Tenzin's hand.

"She's just anxious to see her new little brother or sister. Let here be here." Tenzin said, stroking his thumb over her hand. Lin let out a sigh as she let the idea process run through her head.

"I suposse so. Now, who'll be making dinner tonight?" She asked, standing up quickly and leaving the room before Tenzin could answer her. He chuckled as he stood up, going over to a cabinet and bringing out a pot and put water in it, placing it on the stove to let it boil.

* * *

At the police station, an officer was making his way towards the prison. He walked by many cells, aproaching the far end cell. He stuck the key in the lock, turning it an unlocking the cell.

"Your jail time is done miss. You're free to go." He told the prisoner, making her stand up and walk over to the entrance. She nodded her head and began walking away, heading down the hall.

When she got to the end of the hall, she lifted her piercing green eyes, smirking as she passed by the spectators as she made her way outside.

_Finally. I'm free. Jade Beifong, I'm free and you better watch yourself. _She thought to herself as she walked down the steps from the police station and headed towards the city, looking for a new apartment and a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating. I've had this chapter ready for how long, but I've been soo busy with everything that I couldn't take five or ten minutes out of busy schedule to publish this chapter. The only thing that has changed in this chapter is the author note. Please R&R.**

* * *

The next morning, Jade felt someone shake her shoulder, making her grumble and throw the pilow her head was resting on. Her room mate, DiAndra dodged it swiftly and grabbed Jade's ankles.

Jade shrieked and grabbed her cables, breathing heavily and adjusting her eyesight in the room, seeing DiAndra standing at the foot of her bed.

"Di? What in spirits name was that for?" Jade yelled, placing the cables back down on her bedside table and flinging herself back on the bed.

"Well for starters, you were snoring. And, NiiNii was bragging about her new 'skill'." DiAndra said, quoting skill as both the girls rolled their eyes.

"NiiNii is always bragging about being able to do these small things. I can already do them but do you see me brag? Nope." Jade said, rolling out of bed and seeing her laptop and headphones out.

"What are these?" DiAndra asked, now noticing Jade's laptop and headphones, walking over to them. She picked up the headphones and examined them, feeling the soft material on the ear pieces and running her hand over the head set.

"Those are headphones. But, their not any ordinary headphones. These are beats by Dr. Dre. He's an awesome artist, music producer, and mentor." Jade said, now stating facts about the headphones.

"And what is that?" DiAndra asked, pointing at the laptop.

"This is my laptop. I had these things with me when I was brought here. These are the only things that still work here." Jade explained, pulling the headphones over her head and hearing the song that was playing.

"What's on this?" DiAndra asked, unplugging the headphones and Fall Out Boy's "Thanks For The Memories" blasted throught their shared room.

"What's this called?" DiAndra asked, now nodding her head to the beat of the music.

"Fall Out Boy, 'Thanks For The Memories." Jade said, now dancing and singing the song.

"One night, and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Even though they weren't so great.  
He tastes like you only sweeter..." Jade sang along, moving her feet and hips as she continued dancing. DiAndra did her own moves, moving like an earthbender. Jade noticed and stopped dancing, just as the music stopped.

"Di, when you dance, so you always have your feet planted on the floor?" Jade asked, walking towards her.

"Yeah, why?" DiAndra asked, now feeling uncertain aboout her dancing.

"You need to let loose. Move around like you're an airbender." Jade said, dancing around to show.

"Speak for yourself. Your father is an airbender." DiAndra said, making Jade nod and shrug her shoulders answering.

"Yeah, but still. Loosen up and let yourself be free." Jade said and glanced at the clock, seeing the time. She cursed out as she grabbed clean clothes and went into the shower.

"What are you freaking out about? You don't have any classes today." DiAndra asked when Jade came out, brushing her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time as she stepped into a pair of sandals.

"I promised my parents I would baby sit my sisters and brothers while they go to the doctors." Jade shouted and went into the closet, grabbing her phone and a jacket and her headphones on as she sprinted out the door and headed to the ferry.

* * *

"She's late. Our appointment starts at eleven." Tenzin said, looking at the clock as he played with Rohan with a rattle. Lin came into the room, adjusting her coat to fit over her baby bump.

"She'll be here Tenzin." Lin said, trying to button up her coat but grumbled and silently cursed the bump. She came into the room and sat next to him, seeing Rohan standing up and walking over to her. She smiled as he stopped in front of her, making her reach down and pick him up.

A few seconds later, they heard the door open and slam shut, making Tenzin stand up and walk over to the door. He saw Jade hunched over, her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Sorry...I'm late. I rushed over...because...I was... late." Jade breathed out at Lin came in the room, carrying Rohan into the room. Jade looked up and saw them, hugging her mom before taking Rohan in her arms.

"It's alright Jade. Ikki and Jinora are out by the air gates. Meelo is around here somewhere. They haven't been fed lunch yet, so there's rice and spring rolls in the kitchen. Rohan's been fe already and should be ready to go down for a nap." Tenzin said, making Jade nod her head as she took mental notes.

"Yes dad, I get it." Jade spoke as she placed Rohan down on the floor to let him crawl around. Jade slipped off her shoe so she could Rohan moving around.

"Alright I think that's everything you need to know. We should be heading out now." Tenzin concluded, making Jade sigh out in relief as Lin entered the room as she tried buttoning her jacket.

"Have fun at the appointment."Jade said, pushing them out the door and closing it.

When she leaned against the door, she felt Rohan standing up, pulling himself with a table leg. Jade then looked up, seeing a vase teetering off the edge.

"Rohan!" She shouted and bolted towards him, picking him up before the vase fell and shattered at her feet. She looked at Rohan, who was looking at her with sleepy eyes but he giggled and clapped his hands. Jade sighed as she carried him around, rocking and patting his back gently, hoping he'll fall asleep.

* * *

"Did you have to tell her all that? She's finally getting along with them and they could've told her that they haven't eaten yet." Lin scolded him as they got on the ferry, feeling slightly quesy.

"I know Lin. But with the baby almost here, they could be having a little sibling rivalary." Tenzin pointed out, making Lin scoff and rolled her eyes. Tenzin chuckled and put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer and kissed her temple.

"You're being riducoulous." Lin said, her lips lingering over his.

"You could never know." Tenzin said, kissing her properly on her lips as they headed for the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's a very intersting thing. While I was typing this chapter up, I was in Gallup, sitting in my car, and at a flea market?! Yeah its weird but my mother made me come out with her. Anyway, please R&R. Also the two songs I used, I don't own them.**

* * *

"Hello Ms. Beifong. Please come this way." A nurse came out, making Lin and Tenzin stand up. Tenzin put his hand on Lins shoulder as they followed the nurse to one of the rooms.

"Are you nervous Lin?" Tenizn asked, whispering into her ear.

"Of course not. I've already gone through this once. I can do it again." Lin whispered back as they approached the room, going inside the room.

"Alright, just wait here and your doctor will be with you momentarily." The nurse said, before heading out and closing the door behind her. Lin sighed as she sat in one of the chairs, Tenzin sitting next to her.

"I hope Jade is doing fine with the children." Tenzin whispered, making Lin turn her head towards his direction.

"She'll be fine. They adore her." Lin simply said, pecking him on the lips and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Meelo, eat your rolls." Jade asked, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She looked around the table, seeing Jinora and Ikki eating their lunch.

"No, they are nasty." Meelo pouted, scooting his plate away from him. Jade sighed and placed her elbows on the table, rubbing her head with her hands, trying to stop the forming headache.

"Meelo, if you eat all your food, I promise to bring you candy the next time." Jade finally said, now regretting what she said about the candy. Meelo looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You promise?" He finally asked, making Jade nod her head. Meelo reached over the table, grabbing his plate and began eating his rolls. Jade sighed as food flew in different direction.

"Alright, you can go play if your done with your food." Jade said, standing up and brushing herself off from dust and food from Meelo. The kids used their airbending and rode away from the dining room on air scooters.

Jade sighed as she went into the kitchen, grabbing a towel to wipe the table. When she found one, she wet it and looked up, seeing a figure run into the trees.

_Was that Meelo? _She asked herself but quickly shrugged it off as she went back to the dining room. She used her hand to wipe away the food and tossed them in the trash.

After finishing cleaning the table, she went into the living room, seeing her guitar on it's stand. She smiled as she walked over, picking it up and taking it to the couch. She strummed a couple of strings, tuning it and began strumming another song.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..."

When she finished, she heard clapping. She turned her head towards the doorway and saw Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora standing there. SHe blushed as they came over to her and sat down with them.

"That's a wonderful song Jade. What is it called?" Jinora asked.

"It's called Impossible by Shontelle. You don't know her. She was a singer from the world I used to live in." Jade explained, making them 'ooh' and 'aah'.

"Can you play another song?" Ikki asked, climbing up on top of the couch. Jade nodded her head as she thought of more songs she knew. She thought of one and began playing it.

"Everyday is like a blank canvas  
You know you can paint it anyway you want it  
You can draw a black cloud  
You can make the sun shine  
Coloring a rainbow  
or use black and white

Open up your eyes and your imagination

Come on let's write a song  
A little poetry  
Take a photograph  
Let's make some memories  
You can make it anything  
That you want it to be  
If you follow your heart  
Life is a work of art

Oh every night is like looking at a dark screen  
You're never too young or too old to dream  
You can make a fantasy into a reality  
'Cause you're creating your own masterpiece

Close your eyes and dream it  
Seeing is believing

Come on let's write a song  
A little poetry  
Take a photograph  
Let's make some memories  
You can make it anything  
That you want it to be  
If you follow your heart  
Life is a work of art

Come on let's write a song  
A little poetry  
Take a photograph  
Let's make some memories  
You can make it anything  
That you want it to be  
If you follow your heart  
Life is a work of art

Turn a simple thought into a philosophy  
Turn a star into a galaxy  
Make a little noise into a symphony  
You're creating a masterpiece

Come on let's write a song  
A little poetry  
Take a photograph  
Let's make some memories  
You can make it anything  
That you want it to be  
If you follow your heart  
Life is a work of art

Come on let's write a song  
A little poetry  
Take a photograph  
Let's make some memories  
You can make it anything  
That you want it to be  
If you follow your heart  
Life is a work of art

Come on let's write a song  
A little poetry  
Take a photograph  
Let's make some memories  
You can make it anything  
That you want it to be  
If you follow your heart  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art"

The children clapped again, making Jade smile as she stood up to put away her guitar.

"That's a nice song. What is it called?" Ikki asked, following Jade.

"It's called Work of Art by Demi Lovato. She's another artist from the world I was in before." Jade explained, making them all nod.

"Can you teach me how to play that?" Jinora asked, running her hand over the strings on the guitar.

"Yes I can. But be warned, your fingers could cramp up." Jade said, walking away with the children behind her.

"Let's go play a game. Let me get your brother and I'll be out there." Jade said, making the children run off as she continued to Rohan's room. When she opened the door, she saw Rohan sitting up and waiting.

"Hi Rohan. Did you have a wonderful nap?" Jade cooed, making Rohan giggle as she picked him up and carried him to the door. She grabbed some toys for him and continued walking, closing his room door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A thousand apologies for not updating. I'm not at school today because my mom isn't feeling well so I've decided to use this as a way to make it up to you by giving you and update. Please R&R.**

* * *

"How does this game work?" Jinora asked, trying to comprehend the idea of the game Jade had just told them. She looked at the ball she brought out and kicked it, sending it flying towards Rohan's direction, where he was sittting on a blanket and was playing with toys.

Jade reacted quickly and jumped in front of Rohan, letting the ball hit her in the stomach. She used the earth to hold her feet in place as she got hit, making her catch the ball and falling on her knees from the pain.

"I'm so sorry Jade." She heard Jinora's voice, looking up and seeing her sister standing next to her. She got up and let go of the ball, wiping away a few tears that threatened to spill over.

"It's alright. Just be a little more careful." Jade said, Jinora nodding her head in understanding as she went to go get the ball. Jade sighed as she sat next to Rohan, giving him toys whenever he threw them.

"Jade, can you show us how to play that game again? I really can't understand it." Ikki asked, coming towards her with the ball in her hands. Jade nodded as she stood up, dusting herself off and led Ikki away from Rohan and took the ball from her.

"Alright, you guys have an advantage with your airbending. So, all you have to do it throw it in the air. Then when it's coming back down, just kick it gently with your feet." Jade explained, throwing the ball up and kicking it from one foot to another.

"Ok." Ikki said, throwing the ball in the air and tried mimiking Jade's movements. But when the ball came back down, she tried kicking and missed, making her land on her bottom as the ball hit her on the head, making Jinora and Meelo laugh and Jade trying to hold in hers.

"It's alright Ikki. Not everyone gets it the first time. Keep practicing and you'll get it." Jade said, helping Ikki up and walked over to Rohan as she let the kids play, laughing ocasionally whenever someone missed the ball or it hit them.

* * *

"Everything seems fine. The baby is doing well. Just don't stress much and eat good foods for a good blood pressure." The doctor said, looking over the file in her hand as Lin sat up, Tenzin supporting her. Lin tried to shoo him away, but he looked at her with pleading eyes, making her let it go.

"Thank you doctor. Will we need to set up another appointment?" Lin asked as she stood up and headed towards the door with Tenzin behind her.

"Yes, Just go talk to Rai, she'll help you set up another appointment." The doctor said, letting Lin and Tenzin leave.

"Just imagine, we'll have another child together. And this time, I'll get to watch it grow up into a little earthbender or airbender." Tenzin told her, rubbing his hand on her stomach, making Lin chuckle.

"I agree. Although, I prefer an earthbender." Lin said, making Tenzin frown as he went into deep thought.

"Why would you say that? There's a good chance that the baby could be an airbender. Or a non bender." Tenzin reasoned, making Lin huff in annoyance as they continued walking. When they got to the lobby, Tenzin left to go schedule another appointment as Lin stared out the window, thinking about the possiblities about her pregnancy.

_He is right, the baby can be an airbender. Would it be a boy? Or a little girl? Will it be an earthbender, non bender, or an airbender? _She thought to herself until Tenzin approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen up and look over her shoulder.

"What were you think about love?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and took her head, leading them towards the door. Lin rested her head on his shoulder just as the winter air hit them, making her shiver.

"Just about the baby." Lin answered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the cold away. Tenzin noticed and unhooked his cloak, and put it around her and hooking it back together.

"What was that for?" Lin asked, bringing the cloak tighter around her. Tenzin chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You looked cold. I counldn't let you freeze." Tenzin whispered, making Lin smirk and roll her eyes as they continued walking. When they passed a cafe, Tenzin stopped her, "Would you like some lunch?"

Lin nodded and went inside, Tenzin following her. When they entered, they were seated and Lin took off his cloak, giving it back to him as she started looking over the menu.

"Good afternoon. My name is Daja and I'll be your server for today. Would you like anything to drink?" Their waitress asked, taking out a notepad and pencil and waited for them to order.

"I'll have a cup of water." Lin ordered, never looking up from the menu. Daja quickly wrote it down and looked at Tenzin, waiting for his order.

"I'll have the same."

After Daja left, Tenzin put down his menu and looked at Lin, smiling at her scowl when she couldn't decided what she wanted. She noticed Tenzin looking at her and looked at him, raising her head and seeing his smile.

"What's got you so smiley Airhead?" She asked, teasing him as she smirked. Tenzin chuckled and rested his hand on top of hers, stroking it with his thumb. He raised it up and kissed her knuckles, making her chuckle as she looked at the menu again.

When Daja returned, she placed their drinks in front of them, taking out her notepad and pencil, "Have you decided on what you want?"

"I'll have a salad please?" Tenzin asked, closing his menu and handing it to Daja after she wrote down his order.

"Alright. And what about you ma'am?"

"I'll have seal meat with noodles on the side." Lin said, closing her menu and handed it to Daja. She took her menu and left, leaving them alone.

"Are you ready for the baby? It's already tough since Rohan is still a baby himself." Tenzin asked, taking a sip of his water.

Lin nodded as she took a drink of her own water. Tenzin let out a sigh, looking around the cafe.

"Of course I'm ready. I already had a baby, so I know what to do." Lin said with confidence, hiding the slight fear within her voice, which Tenzin seemed to notice. He placed his hands on the table, letting Lin lace their fingers together.

"It'll be fine Lin. As long as we have each other, we can handle this. Even Jade will help, since she's already a big help with the kids." Tenzin said, making Lin smile and nod her head in agreement.

"You are right." She said, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's another update. I kind of don't have any excuses for why I haven't updated. Well, here's one: I have been very busy because the eighth grade promotion is on the 30th this month and I've been busy with schoolwork, finals, and a student led demonstration. Also, this will have a very special person in this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Anyway, please R&R.**

* * *

When Tenzin and Lin finally arrived home on the island, they walked into the living room and found everyone except Jade and Rohan asleep on the couch. Jade sat with Jinora and Ikki asleep with their heads on her lap and Meelo laying across the top of the couch. Rohan was sitting on the floor, playing with toys.

"Hello." Jade welcomed her mother as she shifted her lap, trying to stand up without disturbing Ikki or Jinora as they slept. She stood and walked to her mother and father, hugging them both.

"So, how good are you?" Jade asked as she and Tenzin went to the sleeping children, her picking up Ikki and Tenzin picking up Jinora. Lin made her way to the couch once it was open, avoiding Meelo's drool shower.

"I'm doing well. The doctor said that there were no problems at all and to stay stress free." Lin told her when she came back into the room. Tenzin soon followed, going over to Meelo and carried him to his room.

"That's great! I can't wait until this little baby comes." Jade said, patting Lin's stomach as Lin rolled her eyes at Jade, knowing that Jade had gotten her sense of humor. Tenzin came back into the room just as he saw Lin roll her eyes at what Jade had said.

When Tenzin finally sat down on the couch, Rohan crawled over to him, standing up and placed his little hands on Tenzin's knees as he tried to balance himself on his small wobbly legs.

Jade giggled as she reached over and picked him up, placing him on her lap and she bounced him up and down on her knee. He giggled and clapped his hand, making everyone else laugh.

When Jade finally looked at the time, she handed Rohan to her father and stood.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I have classes tomorrow." Jade apologized as she made her way to the front, putting on her sandals. Lin came into the room, hugging her just as Tenzin came into the room.

"Bye Jade. Study hard now." Tenzin said, giving her a hug as Rohan gave her a wet kiss, making her laugh. She opened the door, turning around and waved to them before she closed the door.

* * *

As she continued walking, Jade noticed a United forces ship at the harbor, making her raise an eyebrow and shrug her shoulders and continued walking. She boarded the ferry, looking back at the temple as the ferry made its way back to the main land.

When it docked, she stepped off. She remembered that her beats were with her. She got them and placed them on her head, plugging them into her phone. Just as she was getting into the beat of the music, she felt a pair of hands grip her waist, making her scream until she was silenced by a pair of lips. When they finally pulled away, she saw a pair of familiar golden eyes, making her eyes widen.

"Iroh? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here in a couple more days." Jade asked, leaning away as he chuckled at her.

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered before Jade cupped his face and kissed him, making him kiss her back until a loud howl was heard from aboard. Jade pulled away and looked up, seeing a dark skinned man step off the ship and walk in their direction.

"Well, well, well. Who's your lady friend Iroh?" He asked, stepping to them and patted Iroh on the back.

"This is my girlfriend, the one who I've been talking about." Iroh answered, making Jade blush, knowing that Iroh talked about her to his crew.

"Hello uncle Bumi." Jade finally said, making Iroh raise an eyebrow as Bumi and Jade fist bumped and patted each other on the back.

"Uncle?" Iroh asked, wrapping his arm around her waist when they finished greeting each other.

"Yeah, he's my uncle from my dad's side." Jade said, making Bumi burst out in laughter.

Iroh nodded in understanding, leading Jade away as they walked into the city. Jade slid her hand until it had gotten laced with Iroh's hand as they continued walking. Iroh kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Where were you heading off to?" Iroh asked, letting go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I was heading back to the academy. If you don't mind, would you like to walk me back?" She asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sure." He answered, making her smile. He kissed her forehead again as they continued walking until they reached the academy, seeing some students out and hanging with their friends.

One girl looked, doing a double take and stood up. She walked over to them, brushing her straight black hair with her fingers until she stopped in front of Iroh, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Hello cutie." She said, making Iroh look around until he realized that she was talking to him.

"NiiNii, what do you want?" Jade asked in slight annoyance, making NiiNii stop twirling her hair and look at Jade.

"Well, I'm talking to this cutie here." NiiNii said, making both Iroh and Jade scoff and look at each other.

"Well, this cutie is taken already." Iroh said, making NiiNii stop twirling her hair and look at him with wide eyes.

"With who?"

"Me." Jade answered and pulled Iroh by his collar and kissed him. Iroh's eyes widened in surprise but closed them, kissing her back. NiiNii walked away, making her cronies Juju and Dai come to her and comfort her.

When they pulled away, Iroh rested his forehead on hers, breathing deeply and looked at her, her large grey green eyes staring back at him.

"What was that for?"

"She wanted you, your mine, I kissed you. She wanted to take you away from me." Jade whispered back, making him chuckle. He cupped her cheek and leaned him, kissing her softly until they heard a whistle blow.

"Everyone return to your dorms. Especially those who have classes in the morning." They heard the headmaster speak, making the two of the separate as students began going inside.

"I have to go."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Jade kissed her fingertips and placed them on his lips. She turned and walked away, looking back and didn't see him leave until she was inside the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update! Anyway, please R&R. Sorry, don't have anything to say haha.**

* * *

When Jade entered her dorm, she saw DiAndra sitting at her desk. She chuckled softly as she closed the door and locked it, making DiAndra look up and see her walking towards her bed.

"What are you doing Di?" Jade asked, sitting on the bed and began taking off her sandals, throwing them against the wall as they made a loud contact with the wall.

"Studying." DiAndra replied, making Jade laugh as she stood up, slipping on her slippers and walked over to the desk, seeing papers littering the entire desk top and books in a stack on the corner of the desk.

"For what?" Jade asked, turning around and walking to the closet, opening the door and looked through her clothes, finding her robe and towel.

"I have a midterm tomorrow." She heard DiAndra say just as she entered the bathroom and closed the door, locking it and placed her stuff on the counter. She started the shower water, adjusting the temperature and took off her clothes and entered the shower.

* * *

"Tenzin, have you been happy since you found out that we had a daughter together?" Lin asked her husband, pulling the blanket up and opened her book. Tenzin looked at her from the bathroom mirror, smiling.

"Of course I was. I was more than happy to know that we had a child together." Tenzin answered, coming out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, placing his hand on her knee.

Tenzin stood up, removing the blanket from the his corner and got back in bed, pulling the it up as he laid down. Lin looked at him, closing her book and placed it on her bedside table as she snuggled into the blanket.

"How about now? Were you happy that were expecting?" She asked as she settled her head on his chest when he finished turning off the lamp. He wrapped his arm around her, placing it on her stomach as her hand settled on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I was more than happy. We already have a beautiful daughter together and I hope our next child will be just as beautiful." Tenzin whispered, kissing her head as his hand stroked her hair.

"What do you think our child will be?" Lin asked, letting out a silent yawn as she snuggled closer to her husband, lacing her fingers together with his free hand that was resting on his stomach.

"I think it will be a beautiful baby girl." Tenzin answered, settling in more into the bed. Lin followed his lead, this time her back towards hi as he turned on his side, resting his hand on her stomach.

"That sounds nice." Lin mumbled out before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

After stepping out of her shower, Jade left the bathroom and went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear, a blue t-shirt, and a pair or striped sleeping shorts and headed back into the bathroom.

When she emerged, she was running a brush through her wet tangled hair. She looked at DiAndra, who was still hunched over at the desk, only a lamp lit behind her. Jade laughed as stood up, placing the brush on the bedside table, next to the photo of her with her parents, and headed over to the desk.

"Di, take a break. Stop studying for awhile." Jade encouraged, taking the paper DiAndra was reading from her hands and crumpled up the paper.

"Hey.."

"Have fun Di." Jade said, throwing the paper into the trash and walked back to her bed, settling down and opened a book.

DiAndra finally stood, stretching her arms over her head, hearing them pop from sitting at the desk for too long. She walked to her bed, sitting down and looked at Jade, noticing that she was more happier than she usually was.

"Alright spill. What has you very smiley today?" DiAndra asked, making her eyebrow go up as Jade placed her book down, placing her book mark in and put it on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, raising her own eyebrow.

"You're more cheerful than you have when you make fun of NiiNii. What's up with you tonight?" DiAndra asked.

"Well, my boyfriend is back in town!" Jade squealed, holding a pillow close to her chest as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Really? Who is he?"

"General Iroh II."

When Jade said his name, DiAndra squealed with her, jumping off the bed and hugged Jade.

"Your boyfriend is Firelord Zuko's grandson? He's unbelievably handsome." DiAndra yelled, making Jade laugh until they heard a knock coming from the door.

Jade stood up and headed to the door, opening it and saw the dormitory security standing on the otherside.

"Lights out. Get to sleep Ms. Beifong and Ms. Riko." He said, making Jade nod as she closed the door, locking it back up and head back to their beds.

"Security. Lights out." Jade announced as she pulled the blanket from it's corner, letting her get in bed and snuggle into the blanket as DiAndra walked over to the desk, turning off the light and head towards her own bed.

Jade moved her hand under her pillow, feeling a picture. She pulled it out and from the moonlight, she made out Iroh's face. She smiled as she placed the photo on the table, turning over on her side, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Jade woke up, she saw DiAndra still asleep. She quietly made her way out of bed and walked to her closet, pulling out the school uniform she was given and placed it on the bed. She went to the bathroom and closed the door, looking at the counter and saw her curling iron. She reached for the plug, plugging it into the wall for it to warm up.

_I really wish I had mom's curly hair. I'm tired of waking up early to curl my hair. _She thought to herself as she reached for the comb, combing her hair that had gotten slightly tangled from her rolling around in bed all night.

When she finished, she reached for the curling iron and took a strand of hair, placing it in the curling iron. She twirled it until she reached her head, letting the heat fix her hair. When she let go, the curling iron let her hair fall into a bouncy curl, making her reach for the hairspray and sprayed her hair. She repeated the same thing until her head was covered in curls. She reached for a headband, pushing her bangs back with it.

_Dang, spent a lot more time than I usually do when I curl my hair. Ugh, I need to get ready. _She stepped out and saw DiAndra getting out of bed, stretching her limbs.

"Good morning." Jade said, getting a yawn in return.

"Did your hair today?" DiAndra asked, noticing Jade's hair.

"Yeah. Bathrooms free for you to use." Jade said, walking to her dresser and pulled out some undergarments and a tank top as DiAndra made her way to the bathroom with her own towel.

As Jade got ready, she went over to her dresser and pulled out the necklace Iroh bought for her on their first date. She smiled widely as she put it on. She looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied at her reflection and grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

* * *

On the island, Tenzin awoke and headed out to go meditate. He dressed in his robes and looked over at his wife, smiling as she slept peacefully. He slipped out the door and headed to the pavilion, seeing that it was a wonderful cloudy day.

He sat down and got in his pose, seeing his three children coming towards him. They sat down and copied him, breathing in and out as they relaxed their minds and bodies.

Tenzin felt a tap on his shoulder, making him smile and turn around, thinking it was his wife. When he did, he saw someone that he didn't want to see since he had gone to see her.

"Hello Tenzin." She spoke in a soft voice, bending down and tried to kiss him, which made him push her away from him.

"What are you doing here? When did you get released?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another update. Anyway, I apologize for the long delay. So to make it up for it, I typed it out as long as I could make it. Anyway, enough rambling from me so R&R.**

* * *

The first child to hear their father's outburst was Jinora. She opened one eye and gasped, making Ikki's and Meelo's eyes open when they heard their sister. Everyone stood up, looking at the person with their father.

"Mom?" Jinora whispered, making Pema nod her head before being ambushed by her two youngest children with hugs. She smiled brightly and looked at her oldest child, seeing her feeling uncertain.

"Come Jinora." Pema beckoned, holding an arm out for her to take. Jinora walked over uncertain until she ran into her mother, letting her wrap her arms around her as Jinora held on tightly to her.

"Pema, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Tenzin asked sternly, finally snapping out of the sight of his children and their mother being reunited since she was placed in jail.

"I wanted to see my children. Where's Rohan?" Pema asked just as Lin came out of the temple, Rohan walking behind her with a toy in his hand. Pema gasped when she saw him walking, making her walk slowly to him.

"Rohan." She whispered, making the baby stop walking and fall on his butt. He looked at Pema with uncertainty, his bottom lip quivering as he looked from Pema to Lin.

Lin sighed and bent down to Rohan's height, trying to keep her balance since she was pregnant with her second child. "Rohan, that's your mother. Go on, go give her a hug. She missed you." Lin said, nudging him towards Pema.

When Pema saw Lin encourage her son, she felt a wave of jealousy and hatred towards Lin, seeing her get along with her son. She faked a smile as Rohan walked closer to her, letting a real smile replace the fake one when Rohan wrapped his small arms around her.

"Hello Rohan!" Pema said, wrapping her arms around his smaller body and picked him up, making him feel a comfort he didn't know that was still there.

Lin walked over to Tenzin, letting him wrap his arm around her waist until Pema looked over at them, her eyes narrowing as she placed Rohan down on the ground and let him crawl to his siblings.

"What is this? Tenzin, we're still married, why are you holding her like that?" Pema declared, walking over to them. Lin tried to muffle her snort at Pema's courage, but failed and covered it like she was coughing.

"Pema, we are no longer together. When I came and visited you, I had you sign divorce papers. Lin and I are married now and will stay together no matter what happens. Now, get off this island." Tenzin said, trying really hard to not raise his voice.

Pema looked at them both with wide eyes, gasping at Tenzin's outburst. She quickly composed herself and looked at them again.

"Alright then, but I'll be taking the children with me, take them to my apartment in the city." Pema declared, making Tenzin lose the color in his face as it changed from red, to purple, and then his normal face color.

"Very well then. Perhaps they would like to stay the night with you?" Tenzin said, looking over at the children, who were nodding their heads to their fathers proposal.

"Yes, we want to stay with mommy." Ikki answered for everyone.

"It's settled then. Children, come pack an overnight bag while I go pack some things for your brother." Tenzin said, picking up Rohan as the other children followed him back to the temple.

When they were gone, Pema looked back at Lin, noticing the large swell on her stomach.

"I see that you've found your way back into his heart. But be warned Beifong, he still loves me. We have four children together.." Pema started before Lin cut her off with a snort.

"Actually, you're not the only one who had his children. I have a fifteen year old daughter and another on the way with him." Lin said back, crossing her arms over her swelled chest, making her groan in pain from the sudden contact of her breasts, which she would be using to feed the baby.

"Don't say that. He loves me deep down, but he's blinded by you. I'm warning you, he loves me, not you." Pema said, before Tenzin came back with the children, who were carrying bags as he carried Rohan in his carrier and his diaper bag.

"Here you go, all ready for the evening with their mother." Tenzin said, unhooking the carrier and handed Rohan to Pema. She smiled and nodded as she hooked the carrier to herself and led the children to the ferry.

Tenzin wrapped his arm around Lin, bringing her closer as they watched them disappear from sight.

"What were you and Pema talking about after we left?" Tenzin asked, leading her towards the temple, entering it and went to their bedroom.

"She was warning me to not 'love you' and that you still 'love her'." Lin said, sitting on the bed and looked through the mail she was given when they entered the temple.

"Well, let me assure you, I do not love her anymore. It's always been you who has had that place in my heart." Tenzin said, sitting down next to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I better be the only one who was that place." Lin said, slightly tugging his beard.

"Yes, you are the only one."

* * *

"So, you're really dating General Iroh?" Another question popped at Jade, making her groan before she looked at her friend Kelsie and nodded her head to answer her question.

"Yes I am dating General Iroh, now stop asking questions about my relationship with him." Jade said, noticing how everyone tensed at her declaration. They nodded their heads as they walked from the lunch line to their usual table.

"Alright." DiAndra said, sitting down next to them when they reached the table. Jade sighed and looked at the lunch, picking at it with her fork.

"Someone's glum. Come on spill." Another friend, Ritta spoke.

"I have this strange feeling that my stepmother got released from jail. I don't know if you heard, but she tried having me disappear because she was scared to lose my father." Jade said, snorting as she took a bite from her lunch but immediately spit it out and took a drink of water.

When two hands wrapped around her eyes, she immediately make a chunk of rock show up and had it ready to strike the person.

"Who are you." She demanded, crushing her fingers so that the rock was going to smaller pieces.

"Someone special who wants to take you to lunch." The voice said, making Jade drop the rock and jump. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Iroh? What are you doing here?" Jade asked, noticing that everyone was staring.

"I wanted to surprise you." Iroh whispered before giving her a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed as she heard her friends giggle, shuffling her foot so that the earth moved their chairs and made them fall over.

Before Iroh could speak, a messenger came to them both.

"Excuse me, Miss Beifong, the headmaster needs to see you in his office." He said, making Jade roll her eyes as she untangled herself from his arms and followed the messenger to the front building.

* * *

When Jade approached the office, she rose a hand and knocked on the door, hearing him answer before opening the door.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Jade asked, her head only poking through the door.

"Jade, come in. Have a seat." He said, making Jade open the door and enter. She closed the door behind her, walking to the seats in front of his desk.

"Jade, your parents called. They have important business to discus with you."

"Did my mom have the baby? She isn't due for another two months." Jade said, jumping out of her seat and started pacing the room.

"No Jade. She didn't have the baby. It's about a matter that happened a few months ago." The head master spoke, making Jade stop and sit back down in the chair. She twiddled her thumbs until the door opened again, seeing her father come in.

"Dad? What's going on?" Jade asked, her dad ignoring her as he went to sign Jade out for the day.

"Dad, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Did something happen to the baby? Is mom ok?" Jade asked, grabbing her book bag next to her and followed Tenzin out of the office.

"Your mother is fine." Tenzin answered as they approached Oogi, airbending himself on his head as Jade earthbent herself on his saddle.

"What is it?" Jade asked as they flew into the air, noticing that Tenzin was more serious than before.

"Pema has been released from jail." Tenzin announced, making Jade freeze up and look at her dad.

_I was right? Pema has been released from jail._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another update. Please R&R. Also, I think this chapter will be the chapter where all the drama starts coming in but I don't know, I think it is. And, I'm bringing in some conflicted feels from the first story.**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean Pema's out of jail? How do you even know?" Jade asked, crawling towards her father on Oogi's head. Tenzin sighed and looked at his eldest child, seeing her eyes wide.

"She came by the temple today. She wanted the kids, so we let her take them for the night." Tenzin explained, making Jade pout as she sat back down. She sighed as she looked around, suddenly feeling queasy since she is an earthbender and feels safer on the ground.

"Dad, how much longer until we get to the island?" Jade asked, trying to not vomit as they continued flying.

"We're almost there. Don't throw up in the saddle or else you'll be the one cleaning up your mess." Tenzin said, making Jade stiffen as they continued flying.

"It was only one time. And the lunch that day as steamed clams with sea prunes. It was not, and I mean not, a good lunch combination." Jade said, holding her stomach as she waved one arm back and forth.

Tenzin chuckled as he pulled the reins, making Oogi float down and land on the island, making Jade jump off and run towards the nearest cliff, choking up her contents from the day.

Tenzin came up to her, rubbing her back and slightly winced when he accidently looked at Jade's vomit.

"Are you alright? What did you eat today?" He asked when she finished. She nodded and looked at him, assuring him that she was fine.

"The lunch was sea prunes, seal jerky which was the only thing I ate, and some watered down lychee juice." Jade said as they started walking towards the temple.

When they approached, Lin was standing on the steps, making Jade run ahead her father as she ran towards Lin. Jade hugged her, making Lin wrap her own arms around her as they waited for Tenzin to approach.

When Tenzin finally arrived, they all went inside the temple. When they entered the front door, Jade heard voices coming from the hallway. She quietly walked over, peeking around the corner, and broke into a huge smile. She quickly walked back to her parents before the voices rounded the corner and pretended to not notice them when they passed the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hello Tenzin, Beifong, Beifong." One said, stopping herself when she said Beifong twice. She looked at the Beifongs, seeing the youngest smiling at her.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Korra, the avatar asked, making Jade laugh as she walked over and hugged her, seeing the others around as they all joined in the hug fest.

"Dad got me out of school today. We need to discuss some important business. And how are you doing Korra?" Jade asked, looking at the young avatar.

"Just came back from the South Pole." Korra started saying before getting interrupted.

"And it was freezing." A familiar voice spoke up, making Jade turn around, seeing her ex boyfriend slightly slouched and pretended to be freezing. When he finally looked, he stood frozen. The world seemed to stop as the exes looked at each other, only to have time going again as his current girlfriend, Asami, appeared and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Asami, Bolin." Jade said, turning her attention to Asami and gave her a quick hug before going to go sit down next to her mother.

"What are you going to discuss?" Korra asked, now sitting down as Tenzin came into the room, carrying a tray with a pot of tea and cups for everyone.

"Dad, you knew they were here?" Jade asked, counting the cups and saw that he had enough for everyone.

"I called them." He replied, sitting next to Lin and placed the tray on the table. He began pouring cups of tea, handing one cup to someone as they passed it down to the last person and won't stop until everyone gets a cup.

"What do we need to discuss?" Mako asked, taking a sip of tea, only to use his firbending to warm the cup of tea.

"Pema has been released from jail. Lin and I are probably thinking she wants revenge on Jade since she was the one who put her in jail." Tenzin began, making Jade choke on her drink of tea.

"It's not my fault for putting Pema in jail. It's her fault for trying to have me gone, or worse, killed." Jade said, wiping away the spilled tea that got on her face, clothes, and lap.

"Yes, we know it's not your fault, but we are not certain that she does want revenge on Jade, but if the time comes, we'll need a plan of action. I want someone to make sure that she is safe at all time.." Tenzin said, before being cut off by Jade.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying that one of them is going to follow me around? Iroh's back and he can check up on me." Jade said, hearing Bolin hiss when she said that Iroh was back.

"We know, Bumi stopped by yesterday and said that Iroh is staying. But we want someone else to make sure that your safe." Tenzin finished, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I'll volunteer." Bolin spoke up, making the entire room go silent at his declaration.

"Thank you Bolin. Now, that w have someone who will monitor Jade, we should..." Tenzin started saying, but Jade started tuning him out as she thought about what Bolin said.

_Why did he just volunteer himself? He shouldn't have because it'll be awkward between us. We're exes for spirits sake. _She thought to herself as she tuned out her father and took a long drink of tea.

* * *

When their meeting was over, everyone started heading towards their destination.

"Jade, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Lin asked, beckoning Jade to come towards the hall.

"What is it mom?" Jade asked, approaching her mother.

"Are you sure that you want Bolin to monitor you? You seemed uncomfortable when he volunteered." Lin asked, lowering her voice so no one heard her.

"I'm fine mom. I need to go, bye." Jade said, hugging Lin before heading to the door, stopping by Tenzin to say bye. She went out the front door, heading towards the bison stables to grab her bag from Oogi's saddle.

When she turned around, she came face to face with Bolin.

"Bolin? What are you doing here?" Jade asked, now trying to figure out a way how to get around him.

"Your father asked me to make sure you get to the school safely." Bolin said, stepping back, allowing her to walk past him. Jade raised an eyebrow, silently removing her shoe and checked to see if he was lying, which he was.

"You're lying." Jade said, making Bolin slightly stutter as Jade rolled her eyes and put her shoe back on.

"Why are you really out here Bolin?" Jade asked, now walking ahead of him, as she made her way to the pier.

"I still have feelings for you." Bolin confessed, making Jade stiffen and stop walking. She turned around, slipping her she off and checked to see if he was lying again, which he wasn't.

"What?" She whispered, looking at him like he was a scary spirit or someone weird.

* * *

"Why did you have to ask someone to make sure Jade's ok? She's been trained highly and knows how to use seismic sense, metalbending, and earthbending?" Lin asked Tenzin as they got ready for bed.

"She needs to be monitored, whether her seismic sense is working or not." Tenzin said, getting into bed, followed by his pregnant wife.

"She can take care of herself, she's the granddaughter of the "The World's Greatest Earthbender." Lin said, trying to get comfortable with her baby bump interfering with her favorite sleeping position."

"I know, but I'll still feel better when she has someone there to help her. Warn her about the dangers when she isn't paying attention." Tenzin said, turning onto his side, since Lin was on her side and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I hope you made the right choice without seeming like an overprotective father." Lin teased as they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another update. Also, I added some conflicted feels from the first story, so I hope you enjoy them since this chapter will basically be about the feels. Also, I'm excited for Thursday because I'm going to the Pitbull and Ke$ha concert with my best friend. Sorry if I'm rambling but please R&R. **

* * *

"What did you just say?" Jade asked, looking at Bolin as she turned fully around, her long, curled hair swaying in the breeze that began to blow around them. She dropped her bag, unknowing that she did since she was in a state of shock.

"I still have feelings for you. Dating Asami is nice and she is a sweet, kind, lovely girl, but you're the girl who refuses to leaves my mind. Breaking up with you was a stupid mistake I made." Bolin said, stepping to her.

She looked at him, having a mental showdown on whether or not she should listen to him or to stick with her heart, who chose Iroh. She turned back around, holding her herself with her arms wrapped around herself. What shocked her most was when he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Bolin!? What are you doing? I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend!" Jade shrieked, stepping away from him and looked back at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Bolin, it took me awhile to get over you, even though I was already with Iroh. But, seeing you doing that, made me somehow, have my feelings for you to return." Jade said, letting the tears to start flowing down her cheeks. Bolin stepped to her, wiping away her tears with his thumb and softly caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Jade. I thought I was following my heart and decided to end things with you so I could be with Asami. But during our dates, we kind of did the same things we did, they reminded me of you." Bolin said, stepping to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

Jade stood frozen, her hands in fists as they grasped his shirt. But, she slowly started to relax, feeling the familiar sensation of being in his arms. She sighed, feeling his hand stroking her hair.

"For some reason, it feels wrong, but yet so right." Jade whispered, feeling Bolin nodding his head and softly pecked the top of her head.

Jade suddenly gasped, pushing Bolin away as Asami came up to them. Jade took a few steps back as Asami came up to them.

"There you are. Jade, your mom wanted me to give you this." Asami said, coming up next to Bolin and handed Jade something in a pouch. Jade took it and opened it, gasping again.

"It's the meteorite bracelet." She whispered, taking it and began bending it into different shapes. Asami and Bolin looked at her, eyebrows raised but amazed at what she was doing.

"What is that?" Bolin asked as Jade finished bending it and made it into a bracelet again, sticking it on her right bicep, just like her mother and grandmother.

"It's a meteorite bracelet that my grandmother Toph got as a kid. It's made of a meteorite that landed when her and Avatar Aang, my Gran-Gran Katara, and her brother Sokka were traveling and trying to find a firebending teacher for Aang. She gave it to my mom, saying "Only the best earthbenders can bend it." She was right." Jade explained, patting it on her bicep and rolled her sleeve down.

"Wow! That's amazing." Asami said.

"I want to try bending it." Bolin said, making Jade laugh as she rolled her sleeve back up and took it off. When she handed it to Bolin, their fingertips slightly grazed, feeling an electric spark between their fingertips.

When Bolin got it, he tried making the same shapes as Jade, but had difficulty. He groaned, making fists as he covered it. When he unveiled it, it was still in the shape of the bracelet.

"You're not a very good earthbender. Not to be mean or anything." Jade said, taking the bracelet back and stuck it on her arm again. Bolin blushed at what she said, making her laugh.

"Should get going. I have an early class tomorrow morning." Jade said, picking up her bag and began walking towards the pier. When she heard footsteps behind her, she smiled but kept walking.

When they came beside her, she hung her head down, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

"I thought you were going back up to the temple?" Jade asked, finally looking up and looked into Bolin's grassy green eyes.

"I thought I accompany you to the school. I told Asami that your father asked me to." Bolin said, earning a scoff from Jade. She scolded him and crossed her arms over her chest as they approached the ferry.

"So, you lied to your girlfriend just so you could be with your ex girlfriend?" She asked sarcastically as they boarded the ferry.

"Kind of." Bolin admitted, making Jade laugh at him as she walked to one of the benches and sat down. She opened her bag and pulled out a scroll, opening it and began reading it.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked, sitting next to her as the ferry started moving. Jade looked at him, showing him the title of the scroll, 'The History of Earthbending and Metalbending.'

"I have some kind of history quiz tomorrow." Jade said, looking back down at the scroll as she continued reading it. Bolin sighed, resting his hand on the bench.

Jade looked at him from the corner of her eye, seeing his hand reaching for one of her hands. She somehow let him lace their fingers together.

"Bolin? What are you doing?" She asked, looking back at their hands. He shrugged his shoulders as he let her put away the scroll and pulled her closer to him.

"Like I said, I still have feelings for you." He said, touching her cheek and started tilting her chin up. Her eyes widened at what happened next, suddenly closing her eyes as the events passed by in a haze.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :O yeah, I'm mean but anyway R&R please**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another update. Anyway, I know I might have left you guys with a cliffhanger but I think some of you have figured out what happened next. Anyway, please R&R. Also, I kind of based this song off of Zedd's new song "Clarity." Also, you have no idea how many times I've typed and erased this chapter cause everytime I typed something up, I didn't like it or it didn't make sense to me. So, here's the final product. Also, I won't be able to update this weekend because one of our friends is getting married. Anyway, I rambled on too much so R&R.**

* * *

Jade looked at his disappearing silhouette going down the block. She knew he didn't turn around to see her go into the building, but she didn't blame him.

"Miss Beifong, you need to get to your dorm." The security guard said, making Jade snap out of her thoughts as she entered the building. She passed everyone, keeping her head down until she reached the door to their dorm.

_Why must things be so complicated between us? Were exes for spirits sake! He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. _Jade thought to herself as she unlocked the door using metalbending. When the door unlocked, she went inside and closed it behind her.

_But does he still have feelings for me? Did that kiss mean anything to him? Did it mean anything for me? _She asked herself as she kicked her shoes off and placed her bag by her bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and headed to the bathroom.

_Why did I say that to him? He was being sincere and I shot him down. _Jade said, changing from her clothes and placed them on a hanger. She exited the bathroom and heard a knock. She grabbed a hair tie and fixed her hair in a messy bun as she went to go open the door.

"Di? What happened to your key?" Jade asked when she opened the door, seeing her room mate standing outside the door. DiAndra entered their dorm, heading for the desk and placed all her books on the desk.

"Well, my hands are full and I couldn't get a tiny key out of my pocket since my hands were full. So, I don't know what happened to my key." DiAndra said sarcastically, making Jade roll her eyes as she sat down on her bed, pulling her bag close to her as she pulled out the scroll from the ferry ride.

"You my friend, have been hanging out with me too much. You're practically turning into me." Jade joked as she opened her scroll and began reading it, hearing DiAndra scoff but chuckle at her comment.

Jade sighed as she settled on her stomach, and began reading her scroll. But her thoughts went back to the ferry ride, making her stop reading as her thoughts went to the ride.

* * *

_One hour ago_

_When they pulled away from their surprise kiss, Jade stared up at Bolin, who looked in her grey-green eyes. She smiled and blushed, looking away from him. He chuckled and pulled her to him, letting her rest her head in his lap._

_"What was that for Bolin?" Jade asked, making him chuckle again and tap her on the nose._

_"I still have feeling for you." Bolin said, making Jade smile and look at him. She sighed as she turned on her side, resting her head more comfortably in his lap. He began stroking her hair, making her sigh._

_"I love you Jade." Bolin said, making Jade tense up slightly. She looked up at him again, this time her eyes not shining the way they usually do. _

_"What did you say?" Jade asked, making Bolin chuckle as he answered her again._

_"I love you."_

_"Bolin, stop." Jade said, sitting up and looking at him. She turned her back to him, not daring to look back at him._

_"Why?"_

_"You don't love me. You love Asami. You made your choice a few months ago and decided to end what we had and be with Asami." Jade said, standing up and walked away from him._

_"I really do love you Jade. I made a mistake, I thought that being with Asami would make me happy. But now, I realized that I'm still in love with you." Bolin said, making Jade roll her eyes as look away from him._

_"Can we pretend that the kiss didn't happen? It was a mistake anyway." Jade said, suddenly realizing what she said. She turned around and saw Bolin's eyes began watering._

_"Bolin. I'm so..."_

_"It's alright Jade. We can pretend it didn't happen." Bolin said, an icy tone in his voice. Jade looked away and her eyes began tearing up, letting small tears come out slowly._

* * *

_Present_

Jade sighed as she closed the scroll. She saw the time and decided to go to bed. She got off the bed and pulled the blankets away, climbing in as she turned on her side, her back to the desk so the light won't shine on her face.

_I shouldn't have said that. He probably hates me now. _Jade thought to herself as she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Lin, we should come up with some names for the baby." Tenzin said to Lin the next morning, making Lin look at him.

"Tenzin, the baby isn't due until a few more months. We still have plenty of time until then." Lin said, taking a sip of her morning tea. Tenzin sighed, not surprised at her comeback at his proposal.

"Well, if you don't have a name now, I would like to say the names I think would be perfect for the baby." Tenzin said, making Lin place her tea down.

"Alright, let's hear it." Lin said, her attention on Tenzin as she waited for him to say the names.

"If it's a girl, I have two names. The first one is Aimi. The other one is Kiyoko. And here's another name for a girl, Kiyomi." Tenzin said, making Lin nod her head in approval.

"Those are wonderful names. And do you have any names for a boy?" Lin asked, her look going back to him.

"For a boy, the only name I like is Saburo." Tenzin said, making Lin nod her head in approval.

"I like those names." Lin said, making Tenzin break out into a huge smile.

* * *

**A/N: Some of the names I posted are ones that I like. What do you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another update. I have no idea what to say about this chapter. Anyway, please R&R. Also, this is a time skip by a month. But I'm trying to have the chapter when Lin gives birth to the baby between chapters 15-20.**

* * *

Lin awoke, feeling another kick from the baby. She smiled as she placed a hand on her now eight month baby bump. She felt another kick and smiled again, looking over on her side and saw her husband sleeping peacefully.

_One more month before this baby is born. _She thought to herself as she pushed herself up from the bed and out of bed. She waddled over to the chair, grabbing her robe as she tied it around herself. She walked toward the door, walking down the hallway and decided to check on the children.

She opened Ikki's door, finding the girl still asleep. Lin silently closed the door and went down to Jinora's room, opening it and finding her asleep. When she went to Meelo's door, opening it and finding his head where his feet should be and his feet where his head should be. Lin slightly smirked at the sight, remembering Bumi sleeping like that when they were children.

When she finished checking on the children, she decided to check on Rohan. When she opened the door, she found him missing from his crib. When she heard a noise, she walked down the hall and peeked into the kitchen, finding Jade multitasking; feeding Rohan as she cooked breakfast.

"Jade?" Lin asked, making Jade turn around.

"Mom? What are you doing up so early? You should be asleep since you'll be having a baby in less than a month." Jade said, trying to shoo her away but Lin wouldn't budge.

"I woke up with your baby sister or brother kicking me. I should be asking you why you are not at school and doing here?" Lin asked entering the kitchen and walked towards her.

"I was given a break from school. Others have two to three weeks but they gave me a month off from school so that I can be here when the baby comes." Jade said, making Lin raise an eyebrow.

"Well it seems that your not lying." Lin said, grabbing a chair and sat down it. Jade slightly chuckled as she checked the food, stirring the rice so that it won't burn.

"Mom, can you watch the rice while I take Rohan back to bed? He was fussy when I arrived and he was hungry." Jade explained, carrying Rohan towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sure." Lin answered as Jade mouthed a thank you as she left the room. Lin watched her leave, seeing her how she took care of her baby brother, smiling since she knew that Jade was going to be a wonderful big sister.

Lin heard a knock coming from the front door, making her stand up and walk to it just as Jade came back from Rohan's room.

"Just finish making breakfast, I'll go see who it is." Lin said, making Jade nod as they head separate ways. Lin made her way to the door. When she reached the door, she opened it and found Katara standing on the otherside of it.

"Aunt Katara? What are you doing here?" Lin asked, hugging Katara and letting her into the temple. Katara returned the hug and stepped inside, letting Lin close the door behind her.

"I'm here to help you when my new grandchild arrives. Also, you are the one who wanted me there to help deliver the baby too." Katara said, taking off her coat and placed it on a chair.

"That's right." Lin mumbled to herself until Katara spoke again.

"Are you cooking something? If you are, you should back to the kitchen so it doesn't burn." Katara said, now heading into the kitchen with Lin following them.

"Mom, who was at the door?" Jade asked, her head poking out the entrance of the kitchen. She broke into a smile when she saw Katara, going back into the kitchen when they started heading towards the kitchen.

"Hello Gran-Gran." Jade said, hugging her after bowing in respect. Katara returned her hug as she took another sniff in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking? It smells really good." Katara asked, heading to the stove to see what she was cooking.

"I'm cooking some steamed vegetables with noodles for the vegetarians. For the meat eaters, I'm cooking some small pieces of seal meat and cooked it on top of some rice. There will be rice for others, and some spring roll." Jade explained, making Lin and Katara nod their heads in approval.

"That sounds wonderful." Katara said, going to the stove and looked at the noodles boiling on the stove. She took the spoon and stirred them slightly just as Tenzin came into the room, yawning as he kissed Lin on her forehead.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked surprised. Katara chuckled and walked over to him and gave him a hug. When they pulled from their hug, he saw Jade standing up from a cabinet as she pulled out a bowl.

"Jade? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Tenzin asked, trying to sound firm but couldn't stop the smile from forming.. Jade smirked as she placed the bowl on the counter and made her way to him.

"Hi dad." Jade said, hugging him.

"And about those questions, we are on a break. Also, there was one important fact why it'll be awhile before I go back. Someone snuck in the school and metalbent all the vents and made a gas leak happen." Jade said, answering his questions.

"Alright then, the food is ready. Shall we eat now? If so, Lin, please go walk the other children. Tenzin, please take the food over. Jade, set the table." Katara commanded, making everyone scurry off to different directions.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's another update. Sorry for the long delay. That last chapter was supposed to be longer with a scene with everyone in it but I ended up typing about half of it. Anyway, here's the rest of the last chapter. Please R&R.**

* * *

After everyone settled down, they all sat down in the dining room. Katara put the rice in the bowls for the children as Lin, Tenzin, and Jade served themselves.

"Thank you Jade. The food smells heavenly." Ikki said, inhaling the scent of the food before taking a bite of rice. Jinora nodded her head in agreement as she was handed her own bowl. Meelo, who was still half asleep, ended up falling asleep and his head went into his rice bowl.

"Meelo?" Ikki asked, poking his head just as he let out a small snore. Tenzin stood up, followed by Jade as they went over to Meelo and picked him up and take him to his room.

"So Lin, are you ready for the baby to come?" Katara asked, making Lin stiffen.

"Of course I am. I have given birth to one child. I'm sure I can do it a second time." Lin said confidently, just as Tenzin and Jade came back into the room. Jade reached for a napkin, handing it to Tenzin, who wiped off snot and drool from his shoulder.

"What were you talking about before we came back in?" Jade asked, taking her seat next to Lin as she continued eating her breakfast. Tenzin kissed the top of Ikki's and Jinora's heads, as well as Jade's and Lin's before taking his seat on the opposite side of Lin.

"Gran-Gran asked if I was ready for the baby to come." Lin said, taking a bite of rice.

"And your mother replied saying she is. She gave birth to you and is sure she could do it again." Katara said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, I believe she is ready." Tenzin spoke, making Lin smile at him. Jinora nodded in agreement, so did Jade. Ikki stared at everyone with a confused look.

"Can I ask a question?" Ikki asked, making everyone stop talking and look at the young girl.

"Go ahead Ikki. Ask your question." Tenzin said, the attention going on Ikki.

"Where do babies come from?" Ikki asked, making everyone in the room stiffen at her question, including Jinora. Jade cleared her throat, hoping the awkward silence would go away.

"You'll learn about that when you get older." Tenzin said, making everyone nod their heads in agreement. Ikki shrugged her shoulders and continued eaing, making everyone let go of a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

The sound of chopsticks and tea being slurped was heard in the room after everyone got over the shock of Ikki's question.

"Jade, how long will you be here?" Katara asked, looking at Jade. Jade finished taking a bite of rice before answering Katara's question.

"Hopefully, until the baby is born." Jade answered, making everyone nod in understanding.

"Well, breakfast was delicious. Thank you Jade." Tenzin said, standing up and taking his bowl into the kitchen.

"It was good. Thank you honey." Lin said, doing the same thing as her husband. Jade smiled and thanked them as she stood up, taking her own bowl into the kitchen.

"Jade, go ahead and unpack, I'll wash the dishes." Katara said, making Jade stop.

"No, let me do it. I made breakfast and I should clean it up." Jade said, trying to stop Katara from coming into the kitchen.

"I insist. You made a delicious breakfast when you first came here. You haven't unpacked yet, I know because I went by your room and saw your bag still packed on the bed." Katara argued, making Jade stop trying to fight.

"Alright, thank you Gran-Gran. I'll make it up to you by making some new treats I learned how to make." Jade said, hugging Katara before leaving the room. Jade made her way to her room, passing by the living room, where she found her parents cuddling on the couch.

When Jade entered her room, she made her way to the bed. She unzipped her bag and began putting away clothes. After she finished, she sat down on her bed, plugging into her IPod as pulled out her drawing book. She turned her attention to the music, selecting a song and began humming to the song.

When she felt someone outside her door with her seismic sense, she pulled out her earbuds and waited until the person knocked. When they finally knocked, she called, "Come in."

When the door opened, Jade saw Tenzin's head poke in the room. Jade got up from the bed, walking over to the door and opening it to let her dad in.

"What is it dad?" Jade asked when he came into her room. He cleared his throat, making Jade roll her eyes at his properness.

"I'm heading to work now. I was wondering if you could bring Rohan to me at three? He has a doctor appointment and his mother is too busy to come and pick him up and she told me to take him." Tenzin asked and explained, making Jade nod.

"Yeah, I can." Jade said, making Tenzin smile widely and hug her, stroking her hair.

"Thank you Jade." He said, hearing a muffled "your welcome" against his chest. When they pulled apart, Tenzin left her room. Jade walked back to the bed and began drawing again.

* * *

"Councilman, we need you to sign this report. The temples are almost complete to your father's vision, but the workers need you to sign this for more rubble and stone." Tenzin's secretary said, handing him a paper.

Tenzin quickly skimmed it over, pulling out a pen and signed his name. His secretary took the paper and walked away, just as the fire nation councilwoman appeared.

"Is there anything you may need?" Tenzin asked her when she approached him.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to you and Chief Beifong on your new addition to your family." She said, making Tenzin nod in acknowledgement before heading to his office.

As he began reading reports, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a child with Lin.

_One more month. Then Lin and I will have another child together. But this time, I will be in our child's life. _He thought to himself and smiled as he continued working.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's another update. Well, I think I'm finally getting on a roll on updating this story. Anyway, please R&R.**

* * *

After eating lunch, Jade went to Rohan's room, seeing him awake from his nap. He sat up on his crib, making small tornados with his hands.

"Hello Rohan. Ready to meet up with dad?" Jade asked, going to his crib and taking him out of it. She placed him on the ground and let him play with his toys while she packed a small bag with diapers, an extra change of clothes, bottles, and some blankets.

When she finished, she put the strap on her shoulder and picked him up, placing him on her hip as they made their way to the front door.

"I'm taking Rohan to dad." She yelled out to anyone who was around. She heard some people mumble out "ok's" as she made her way out the door. As she walked, she felt someone moving behind her, making her turn around and see Iroh behind her.

"Iroh? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking up to him and hugged him with her free arm. Iroh returned her hug, squeezing her but not to hard to hurt Rohan.

"I heard you were off of school for awhile and wanted to surprise you. Where are you doing?" Iroh said, now asking her question as they started walking towards the docks.

"I'm taking my little brother to meet my dad. He's taking him to some appointment." Jade explained, slightly lifting her arm since Rohan fell back asleep on her arm.

"Great! I'll go with you." Iroh said, now wrapping his arm around her waist as they approached the docks. Jade smiled brightly as they boarded, heading to a bench and sat down. Iroh sat down next to her, just as Jade got Rohan unattached from her hip and laid him on her lap.

"So, how's the training going with those new firebenders?" Jade asked, snuggling up close to him.

"They are good. Some are learning slow, but they'll catch up. There's this one student, Jian, she's really improving." Iroh said, making Jade snap back up to look at him.

"Who is Jian?" Jade asked, now curious about her.

"Jian is around your age. Maybe a couple years older. She is the daughter of one of our highly ranked generals of the fire nation army. She is from high class, but she wants to be apart of the United Forces." Iroh said, starting to look off in the distance.

"Iroh, I'm over here." Jade said, snapping her fingers in his face, bringing him out of his trance and back to reality.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright. But does Jian know that your taken? By a councilman's daughter? The chief of police's daughter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she does know." Iroh said, making Jade slip her shoe off her foot to confirm if he was lying.

"Alright, I believe you." She said, now leaning into his side, riding the rest of the way in peace. Iroh wrapped his arm around around her shoulder, softly swaying them back and forth.

* * *

"Lin, may I check on the baby? I don't trust those doctors at the hospital." Katara asked, coming into the room where Lin was reading a book.

Lin nodded her head in agreement. She stood up and left the room, Katara following her. They went down the hall and entered Lin and Tenzin's room. Lin laid down on the bed, pulling her shirt over her baby bump.

"What do you think you'll be having Lin?" Katara asked as she left to the bathroom, having a basin in her hands. Lin heard the sound of water moving and a few seconds later, Katara returned with the basin filled with water and a few towels.

"My instincts are telling me it's going to be a girl." Lin replied, watching Katara bend the water from the basin and let it cover her hands.

Katara placed her hands on Lin's stomach, slowly moving her hands around as she felt the baby move around.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Lin asked, noticing that Katara was being silent.

"The baby is strong. It'll probably be an earthbender, like you and Jade. But we may not know until a few months after it is born." Katara spoke, a smile forming on her face as she continued her business.

When they finished, Lin pulled down her shirt as Katara took the basin back to the bathroom and dumped it down the sink.

"I can not tell you how happy I am that Tenzin will be in the child's life. When you gave birth to Jade, you didn't want him to know about her. But here she is, fourteen years later, and she has a strong bond with him." Katara said, coming back into the room and sitting on the bed next to Lin.

"Well, he was with Pema. They got married a few months after we broke up. I believe that Jade was only five or six months when I found out." Lin whispered, remembering reading the paper about the marriage.

"Well, now look at this. You'll have him. He'll help you this time." Katara said, rubbing Lins back.

"You are right." Lin said, smiling as they both stood up, heading to the door and leaving the room.

* * *

After dropping off Rohan at the council building, Jade and Iroh made their way to the park, hoping to spend more time together.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered, making Iroh look at her.

"What for?" He asked.

"For overreacting on the ship. I guess that having a boyfriend like you kind of makes me a jealous girlfriend because someone could take you away or you might leave me." Jade explained, lowering her arm to lace their fingers together.

"It's alright. I must admit that I too, worry about you. I feel like your going to leave me or someone will steal you away." Iroh said to her, making Jade freeze up when her thoughts went back to that night when Bolin kissed her.

_He cares about you. _

Jade laughed and kissed him on the cheek as they continued walking to a tree.

When they approached the tree, Iroh sat down first. When Jade sat down, she leaned against him as his arms wrapped around her waist. Iroh kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter and continued kissing her ear.

"I love you too." She answered to him, sighing as she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

_What was that about? _She asked herself, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned into Iroh's grasp once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's another update. I am so sorry for not updating. I started high school last Tuesday and haven't had the time to update. But now I'm finishing the chapter I started a week ago and get it out so I could stop feeling guilty for not updating. Please R&R.**

* * *

When Rohan's appointment was over, Tenzin made his way to Narooks to get takeout for dinner. When he entered the restaurant, he went to the counter to place his order in.

"Hello, can I have two large containers of rice, a container of roasted fish, a container of dumplings, and a container of noodles." Tenzin said, making sure that he got a little bit of everything for everyone.

"That will be 30 yuans." The cashier said, making Tenzin pull out his money and hand it to her.

"Thank you. Please sit at a table and we'll bring your food over." She said as she placed the money somewhere safe. Tenzin nodded his head as he made his way to a table.

When he sat down, he looked at Rohan in the carrier, noticing that he had fallen asleep. He sighed as he looked around the store, bouncing his knee up and down.

_This better not take a long time. I need to get home. _He thought to himself as he sighed and leaned against the seat.

Just as he was getting comfortable, a worker came and placed a bag with the food in it on the table.

"Thank you." Tenzin said, standing up and taking the bag with him.

"Your welcome. Have a nice night councilman." The worker said as Tenzin exited the restaurant, making his way to the docks to go home.

* * *

On the island, Jade and Iroh were walking around the meditation pavilion, enjoying the evening air, unaware that someone was watching them.

Jade turned around, suddenly feeling like someone was watching her and Iroh. She shrugged her shoulders as they sat down on the steps.

"Iroh, what do you plan on doing here besides teaching those new recruits?" Jade asked, leaning her head on his shoulder as their fingers laced together. Iroh sighed, looking over at her.

"Spend some time with you, see more of the city." Iroh said, kissing her head.

"Really? Your grandfather was the firelord, who helped my grandpa build this city and you haven't seen much of it?" Jade asked surprised.

"Well, by the time I was old enough, I was already training to become prince when my grandfather passes." Iroh said, making Jade nod her head.

"Wow." Jade mumbled, hearing Iroh chuckle and take his hand out of hers, placing it under her chin and tilted her head up, kissing her deeply.

"Ew, yuck!" They heard someone yell, looking behind them and saw Ikki in the bushes, pretending to spit and gag. Iroh and Jade broke apart and stood up.

"Ikki? What are you doing here?" Jade yelled as Ikki started running away, making Jade chase after her, leaving Iroh behind.

Iroh stood there, feeling awkward until he saw the bushes move again. He raised an eyebrow, going over to investigate. When he got there, he pushed aside the bushes, hearing a yelp and saw Bolin crouching behind the weeds.

"Bolin? Were you spying on us too?" Iroh asked, raising his eyebrow again as the earthbender looked up at him.

"No." Bolin said, standing up and was about to run but Iroh caught his collar.

"Just tell the truth Bo. Were you spying on us?" Iroh asked, not letting go of his collar.

"Fine I was. I came out and when I passed the bushes, I heard someone whisper my name. I looked over and saw Ikki in the bushes and just sat down with her. She blew our cover when you two kissed." Bolin said, finally touching the ground when Iroh released his collar.

"It's alright Bo. I'm not mad but Jade might be when she sees you or Ikki tells her you were with her." Iroh said making Bolin slightly chuckle.

"I need to find her." Iroh said, walking away in the direction of his girlfriend.

"Bye Iroh." Bolin whispered, walking away.

* * *

When Iroh found Jade, she was standing at a tree, punching it. When he got closer, he saw Ikki standing beside her. He looked up, seeing a ball at the top of the tree.

"How did a ball get up there?" Iroh asked as Jade continued punching until it fell.

"Yay! Thanks Jade and I'm sorry for spying on you." Ikki said.

"You're welcome and the next time you get your ball stuck in the tree, blast wind in my face if I'm too busy." Jade said, making Ikki laugh as she ran away.

Iroh wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carried her to the temple. Jade laughed, his hands on her and tickling her until they reached the front step of the temple.

"I have to go love." Iroh whispered, kissing her nose.

"Bye. I love you." Jade whispered to him.

"Love you too." He whispered as he kissed her. When they broke apart, Iroh kissed her nose again before leaving her, passing Tenzin on his way to the dock.

"Good evening Councilman." Iroh said, bowing his head in respect.

"Good evening General." Tenzin said to him before Iroh continued. Jade made her way to her dad, picking Rohan from his carrier. He sniffled a little, making Jade hum to him.

"Can you put him to bed? I'll go tell everyone I have food and join us when you're done." Tenzin asked.

"Sure dad." Jade said, carrying Rohan to his room when they entered the temple.

Lin came up them when she heard the door open. She smiled and walked to Tenzin, leaning up and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Lin felt a sharp pain in her stomach and a gush of water escaped from her.

"Lin? What's going on?" Tenzin asked, leaning down when she did, clutching her stomach in pain. She groaned, catching the attention of Katara, who was in the kitchen.

"I've been having pains in my stomach but this one is worse." Lin said, groaning in pain.

"Lin?"

"Mom? What's going on?" Said Jade, who came into the room when she heard her father yell.

"Lin, what is happening?" Katara asked in a stern voice.

Lin sighed, looking at everyone, "The baby is coming. Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! :O until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another update. I think this is my longest chapter I've typed but also because I wanted to make this scene special and full of feels. Please R&R. And enjoy the birth of a Linzin baby! :D BTW it took me two days to type this entire chapter out.**

* * *

After Lin yelled out the words, everyone grew silent. The only sound was of Lin hissing and groaning in pain. When the shock washed off, Katara walked over to her.

"Lin, I need you to go into the other room. Jade, I need rags and water and find Korra. Tenzin, feed the children and don't let them near the room." Katara ordered as Jade headed to the kitchen and Tenzin went to find the children.

While Jade was in the kitchen, she found Korra sitting in the dining table with Mako,, eating dinner.

"I heard my name be called, what's going on?" Korra asked when Jade came into the room.

"Katara wants you to help her deliver the baby. My aunt Kya was supposed to help her but she isn't coming until a few more days." Jade said running past them with a pouch of water in hand as she ran to the room.

Korra stood up and followed her to the room, hearing the screams before she got closer to the door. When she came up to the door, the door opened and Jade ran out, letting Korra go into the room.

When Korra entered the room, she saw Lin in bed, leaning against a pile of pillows as she was breathing heavily, trying hard to not curse out loud since there were children ten and under in the temple. Katara was in the bathroom, wetting some towels.

When Lin finally noticed Korra in the room, she looked over at the young water tribe girl.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Lin asked before groaning in pain again.

"Oh good, your here. Korra, can you please look over the baby? Use water in the bowl beside the bed and put it on your hands and wave them around on her stomach." Katara asked when she heard Lin say Korra's name.

"Sure," Korra said, walking over to the bed and did what Katara told her. She bended the water from the bowl and placed it on her hands and began to glow. She placed her hands on Lin's stomach waving them around as she felt the baby moving, fighting it's way from the womb.

"Chief, you have a fighter in there. It felt like it's going to be an earthbender." Korra said, finishing the check up as she placed the water back in the bowl as Jade came into the room, sweating and panting.

"Dad...wants..to...know if he can...come in." Jade breathed out, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, trying to catch her breath.

"Tell him if he wants too, he can but find Mako, Bolin, or Asami to watch the children." Katara said, making Jade get up from the chair and run off to find Tenzin.

"You're going great Lin. Just keep breathing." Katara said, trying to soothe Lin.

"How much more longer until I can push the baby out?" Lin asked, leaning her head against the pillows as she felt another contraption happen, making her snap her head up and groan.

"You're about two centimeters dilated. I'll check again in an hour or so." Katara said, pushing on the blanket where Lin's legs were spread so Katara could feel the baby's head.

"Shit." Lin mumbled to herself as the door opened, seeing her husband and daughter enter the room. Tenzin took to her side, grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"How far along were you in the pregnancy?" Tenzin asked, making Lin suddenly start worrying.

"I was barely in my eighth month. Damn you Tenzin, the pain is horrible and now your making me worry about our baby's health." Lin snapped, making Tenzin slightly jump away from her.

"Dad, better not push mom's buttons or else she'll bite your head off." Jade said, coming up to his side and whispered in his ear.

Lin felt another contraption, making her reach out to Tenzin's hand as it passed by, squeezing his hand in the process.

"Ouch." Tenzin said after Lin let go of his hand, since he yelped and couldn't say anything to her.

"Shut up." Lin said, shooting him daggers.

"This is your fault Tenzin." Lin suddenly yelled, making Tenzin and Jade look at her.

"How is this my fault?" Tenzin asked, confused as Katara tended to his hand.

"You got me pregnant. Twice." Lin said, making Jade shoot her own dagger eyes at her mother, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Lin, you're now three centimeters." Katara announced, making Lin sigh as she laid against the pillows.

* * *

"What do you think is happening in there?" Ikki asked, hearing another scream coming down the hall.

"Lin is having the baby. But, it might be a few hours until it is actually born." Asami said, feeding Rohan his bottle. They heard another scream, making everyone jump slightly.

"Hey everyone." They heard a voice, making them look over and see Jade entering the dining room where everyone else was.

"How is your mom doing?" Mako asked, reaching for his tea and taking a sip.

"In a lot of pain. I think she broke dad's hand in two places. But she's three and a half centimeters dilated." Jade said, not knowing that she sat by Bolin.

"That's good. That means that the baby will probably be born in the middle of the night." Asami whispered, looking at Rohan, who finished his bottle and needed to be burped.

"But, she's snappy and having a lot of contractions. It might be born within the next couple of hours." Jade said, reaching for a cup and poured herself some tea.

"How come you're in here and not in there?" Bolin asked beside her.

"Katara said that I can leave whenever but make sure that I go back in." Jade explained, taking another sip of tea. Just as she raised the cup to her lips, another scream was released, shaking the entire island, making Jade spill her tea in her lap.

"Shit." She mumbled, standing up and went to the kitchen.

"What does that word mean?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah what does it mean?" Meelo yelled, getting excited just when Jade entered the dining room once again.

"That is a word you should never say. I accidently said it because my mother shook the island and I spilled my tea on myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to the room." Jade said, leaving the dining room and headed towards the room. She heard a pair of footsteps behind her, making her lift a small rock, making the person trip.

"Bolin, what are you doing?" Jade asked, watching him scramble to get up off the ground.

"I wanted to talk to you." Bolin said, making Jade's gaze soften.

"Fine, but make it quick." Jade said, crossing her arms and stuck her hip out, waiting for him to talk.

He stepped to her, close in her personal space but she allowed him. Next thing she knew, she felt his warm lips be placed on hers. She kissed him back, not thinking straight.

When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away, pushing him away.

"Bolin! How many times have I told you that we've broken up?" Jade yelled silently at him.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't help it. Asami broke up with me yesterday. She met another guy who's in the Untied Nations. So, I'm single, but I know you're not. But, I can't help it." Bolin said, looking in her eyes.

Jade let her foot slip out from her slipper, checking to see if he was lying. When she found out he wasn't, she gasped.

'It's true? She did break up with you?" She asked him. He nodded his head. When he opened his mouse to speak, the door opened.

"Jade, we need you here." Korra said, closing the door behind her.

Jade chuckled, looking at Bolin who still had his mouth hanging open. She smiled and softly laughed, walking to him and stood on her toes, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Bye Bo." She said, walking to the room and entered, where she was hit by a loud groan.

Bolin watched her, smiling and touched his cheek. He walked away, smiling at the fact that she called him Bo.

* * *

"How far along is she?" Jade asked, entering the room completely and going to her mothers side.

"She's already five centimeters and her contractions are five minutes apart. We should be able to deliver within the hour." Katara said, preparing a blanket and other tools when the baby arrives.

"You do have a fighter in there chief." Korra, said, going over to Katara and helped her prepare for the baby's arrival.

Lin sighed, leaning against the pillows. She looked at Tenzin and Jade, thinking about hw things would change.

"Jade, we'll call you when the baby is ten centimeters. Go have some dinner." Katara said, trying to nudge Jade out of the room. Jade sighed, getting up from her spot and walked out the room.

* * *

When Jade left the room, she came face to face with Bolin, who was leaning against the opposite side of the wall. She smiled, walking over to him with her arms crossed.

"So, how's it going in there?" Bolin asked her when she came closer to him.

"She might have the baby within the hour. She's five centimeters dilated. Korra says that she has a fighter inside." Jade said, smiling at what Korra said.

"Can we take a walk?" Bolin asked, holding out his hand for her to take. Jade chuckled, but accepted as they walked out the hallway.

"Anything you need to tell me? Or did you just want to take a walk?" Jade asked jokingly, walking ahead of him. She turned around and continued walking, this time her front part of her body facing him.

"I just wanted to take a walk." Bolin said, blushing rising on his cheeks. Jade giggled, stopped walking and opened her arms for him. Bolin walked to her, stepping into her arms.

Jade wrapped her arms around him, feeling him wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"I missed you so much." Bolin whispered into her ear. Jade smiled, getting out of his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, his around her waist. Before they leaned, the island shook, making them fall over.

"We better get back inside." Jade whispered, making Bolin nod his head as they made their way back to the island.

* * *

"Jade, you're back. Just in time too. The baby is ready to be born." Korra said, turning to Jade when she entered the room. Jade quickly went to her spot beside Lin, holding onto her hand, having rocks covering her hand.

"Lin, on the count of three, I need you to push." Katara said, taking her place under between Lin's legs with Korra standing a few feet away, holding a towel.

"One, two, three. Push!" Katara said as Lin started to push. After a few seconds, most of the rocks came off of Jade's hand, making her bend them back on her hand.

"That was good Lin. Give me another push when a contraction hits." Katara, waiting for the contraction to hit. When it did, Lin pushed again.

After Lin stopped pushing, she leaned against the pillow, breathing heavily. She looked to her side, where Tenzin was on her side, holding her hand.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you." She whispered, making Tenzin chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too. Now, lets bring our baby into the world." Tenzin whispered as Katara and Lin got ready.

"Alright Lin, one big push and the baby will be here. Can you do that for me?" Katara asked, taking her position between Lin's legs.

"One, two, three. Push." Katara said as Lin gave her one big push. After she pushed, she leaned against the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Congratulations! You have a baby girl! Katara said, holding up the baby before giving her to Korra. Korra took the new born and went to the crib in the room, cleaning her off as she cried for the first time.

Lin let out a sigh, letting tears run down her face as Tenzin reached around her, squeezing her arm as he kissed her over and over. She laughed at him and pulled on his beard, kissing him fully on the lips.

Jade cried, looking at her parents as they kissed. She felt happy, happy that she has a new baby girl.

"Here you go Lin. Your new daughter." Katara said, handing Lin the bundled baby in her arms.

"Let's give them some privacy." Katara whispered as she and Korra left the room, leaving the little family in the room alone.

Jade looked at her baby sister, smiling and letting out more tears at the sight.

"She's beautiful." She whispered.

"What are you going to name her?" Jade asked, watching Lin hand the baby over to Tenzin, who took her in his arms.

"We've let out some names but we want you to choose." Lin said, looking at her eldest daughter.

Jade gasped, looking at her parents as they nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"What are the names?" Jade asked.

"Aimi, Kiyoko, Kiyomi, and Saia." Tenzin said, making Jade think about the names.

"They're all great names. But, I think I like Saia more than the others. And for a middle name, if necessary, Aimi." Jade said, looking at her sister as Tenzin handed her to her.

"Saia Aimi Beifong. That is perfect." Lin said, smiling at Jade.

"It does fit her." Tenzin agreed. He kissed Lin on her temple as Saia started crying.

Lin took her in her arms, shushing her when the door opened, exposing Katara.

"So, have we decided on a name?" Katara asked, making Lin and Tenzin look at Jade, who smiled as she said the name.

"Saia Aimi Beifong!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's another update. I hope you all enjoyed the birth of the new baby! I had fun typing it to be honest. I had a lot of ideas for the chapter, but sadly, I had to limit to those ones. Anyway, please R&R.**

**Beware of the fluffy feels. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Should we allow the children in to see Saia?" Tenzin asked, watching Lin feed Saia. Lin looked at him, her sweat-matted hair falling on her face.

"Are you sure? They might be rowdy around her since they stayed up half the night waiting for her to be born." Lin said, feeling Saia unlatch and lifted her over her shoulder, patting her back and hearing a small burp escape her mouth.

"I know about that, but they should at least get to see her." Tenzin said, walking away from the spot he was standing and sat on the bed, watching Lin rock from side to side, trying to put Saia to sleep.

"Fine, but tell them to be quiet. She's asleep now." Lin said, laying Saia on the unfolded blanket on the bed and began to wrap her up as Tenzin stood from the bed, exiting the room.

* * *

When Tenzin entered the dining room, seeing everyone awake except Jade, who rested her head on the table, snoring as she slept. Tenzin smiled, walking over to her and picked her up, taking her to her room. He placed her in bed, kissing her forehead as he covered her with her blanket.

After putting Jade to bed, he entered the dining room, seeing everyone still awake.

"Kids," He began, watching Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo look and stand up, "Lin and I agreed that you can see your sister. But, you have to be quiet. Lin just put her to sleep." Tenzin said, watching the children get excited.

"We can see her? Yay!" Ikki said, bursting into joy, but contained herself, remembering what Tenzin said.

Tenzin beckoned them to follow, making them obey. They went down the hall, standing in front of the door.

"Remember what I said. We have to be quiet." Tenzin said, reaching for the door and opened it. They went inside, seeing Lin sitting on the bed holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Go on in." Tenzin encouraged them, seeing that they were nervous. They looked at him and at Lin, who smiled.

Jinora stepped first, turning around and saw Ikki and Meelo walking behind her, and saw Tenzin closing the door. They approached the bed, sitting on it gently and as close they can next to Lin.

Lin placed the blankets on the bed and began unbundling them. When she peeled the last blanket off, the children's eyes widened, seeing their newborn sister for the first time.

"Kids, meet Saia. Your new sister." Lin said, just as Saia squirmed, moving her hands on her face, trying to cover her face.

"She's pretty." Jinora said, looking at her step mother and father, who smiled back at her.

"She looks pruney." Ikki said, making Lin and Tenzin laugh.

"She's small," Meelo said, "smaller than Rohan." He finished.

"You better get to bed. It's been a long night." Tenzin said, nudging them towards the door.

"Alright. Good night everyone." Jinora said, letting out a yawn as Ikki and Meelo let out sleepy yawns.

"Good night children." Lin said, bundling Saia back into the blankets.

When the door closed, she got up from the bed and carried Saia to the crib. She placed her in the crib, making her whimper slightly. Lin reached a hand, stroking her downy black hair.

"Good night my little one." Lin whispered, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, leaning into Tenzin's grip. He kissed her cheek as they watched Saia sleep.

"Our daughter. Our second daughter." Tenzin whispered, making Lin nod her head.

"Yes." She whispered as Tenzin started leading them towards their bed. Lin laid down as Tenzin got on top. He kissed her deeply before rolling off her. He reached over and turned off the lamp. When it was dark, Saia started crying.

"You're kidding me right?" Lin mumbled as she got out of bed and went to tend to Saia.

* * *

When Jade woke up, she sprung out of bed. She went to the vanity in her room and pulled her hair into a bun, leaving a few strands hanging from the bun. She left her room and went to her parents room. She opened the door quietly, seeing them still asleep. She entered the room, quietly closing the door and tiptoed towards the crib.

When she peered in, she saw Saia, sleeping peacefully. Jade reached in, picking her up slowly and shushed her when she started whimpering. She headed to the chair in the room, sitting down and held Saia.

"Just couldn't wait to see your sister?" A voice spoke up, making Jade spring her head up quickly. She saw Tenzin, sitting in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She nodded, looking back down at Saia.

"Good morning dad. What woke you up?" Jade asked as Tenzin got out of bed.

"I was already awake when you opened the door. I was peeking at you and watched you take Saia out of her crib." Tenzin said, slightly chuckled when he heard Jade mumble something under her breath.

"I couldn't help it. I have a baby sister." Jade said, whispering it excitedly as she continued holding Saia.

"Can you let her go for awhile so I can feed her?" Lin spoke up, getting out of bed and walking towards Jade. She took Saia from her, slightly pulled down her shirt and felt Saia latch on.

"Fine." Jade mumbled, sliding down in the chair with her arms crossed. She landed on the floor on her knees, groaning as she crawled over to the bed, watching Lin feed Saia.

"You're not leaving until you have Saia again?" Lin asked sarcastically, making Jade perk up and nod her head.

"When I'm done feeding her and changed her diaper, you can take her." Lin said, making Jade squeal in excitement.

When Lin felt Saia unlatch, she raised her over her shoulder and began burping her. When Saia, burped, Lin laid her down and began changing her diaper. When she finished, she bundled her up in blankets and handed her to Jade, who took her and went back to the chair.

Lin laughed, watching her daughters interact with each other.

_Jade's excited! That's good. She really loves Saia. _Lin thought to herself as she laid down, hoping to get more sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's another update. I have to ask you guys this. Who's excited for the new season! I'm trying hard not to freak out now because I was watching some clips of it and getting excited! And here's one thing I'm excited about. It premieres a few days before my birthday! Anyway, sorry I'm just really excited. Please R&R.**

**And the song I used in here, I don't own it but I love the band and it's one of the inspiration songs for a new FanFic idea of mine. If you like Teen Titans, then I hope you'll check it out when I publish the story. Also, I was listening to it awhile ago, hehe.**

* * *

When Lin awoke again for the second time, she looked over and saw Tenzin sitting on the bed, holding Saia. She smiled, waking up and sat in bed.

"Good afternoon." Tenzin whispered, handing Saia over to Lin.

"It's already noon? What time was it the first time I woke up?" Lin asked, unwrapping the blankets and left Saia in her diaper as she held her.

"It was about six or seven." Tenzin said, wrapping an arm around Lin as she snuggled into his hug, making sure Saia wouldn't start crying.

"How did you get Saia away from Jade?" Lin asked, adjusting Saia on the bed.

"She left. Korra came up to her and asked if she wanted to spar with her." Tenzin said, watching Saia squirm slightly but calmed down as she continued to sleep. Lin nodded, shifting Saia into a more comfortable position in her arms.

Lin stood up, placing Saia in Tenzin's arms. She walked over to the closet, pulling out a clean shirt and some shorts.

"Can you watch Saia? I need to shower." Lin asked, seeing Tenzin nod his head, making her walk to the shower.

* * *

"C'mon Korra, is that the best you can do?" Jade yelled, placing a hand on her hip as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She saw Korra leaned over a rock, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you're literally an earthbending prodigy, and I'm the avatar but you won't let me use the other elements." Korra said, wheezing slightly but stood up.

Jade got in a horse stance as Korra did the same, but her stance slightly weaker than before. Jade smirked, shifting her foot to the side, feeling the earth with seismic sense.

Korra threw a kick, sending a slab of earth at Jade, who turned to her side and stopped the slab from reaching her, breaking it into smaller pieces, using only two fingers.

"Damn," Jade heard Korra mumble, making Jade smirk even more, then slid her foot, sending a shockwave to Korra, who fell on her butt.

Just as Korra fell, Asami, Bolin, and Mako walked out, seeing Korra fall and Jade leaned over, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What happened out here?" Asami asked as Mako went to Korra and helped her up.

"We were sparring...and I kept beating her...and now I think she is exhausted." Jade said between breaths, finally calming down.

"I was already exhausted, after the first three rounds." Korra said, sitting next to Mako on the temple step.

"Sorry." Jade said, sitting down beside them, closest to Bolin, who intertwined their fingers together behind her back.

"It's alright. I kind of forgot that you are Lin Beifong's daughter." Korra said, smiling as Jade smiled.

Jade stood up, saying her good byes and went over to the dock, remembering that Iroh was coming over.

As the ferry pulled up, a twinge of guilt came over her, but she shook it off when Iroh came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck.

"Hello love." He said, bending down and kissed her. She responded, kissing him back. When they pulled away, she blushed slightly but their noses touched, which made her giggle slightly.

"What are the plans for today?" She asked when they pulled apart and headed for the beach.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out tonight. I have to teach a late class tonight. You understand right?" He asked, a guilty look crossing his face. Jade raised an eyebrow and felt that he wasn't lying, since she forgot to put her shoes back on.

"Yeah, sure. I totally understand." She lied, her teeth clenched together and felt her cheeks getting hot.

_At least he doesn't know about how to tell if I'm lying. I talk with my teeth together and my cheeks turn red. _She thought to herself and forced a smile when he smiled.

"Thank you. I have to get going." He said, cupping her face and gave her a quick kiss before heading back to the docks.

Jade sat down on the beach, sighing and grumbled something under her breath. She pulled her IPod out of her pocket, deciding to listen to some music, music that described how she felt about Iroh then.

When she found a song, she turned it on full volume and laid in the sand, her IPod next to her as the song began.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)"

When the song ended, she smiled and stood up, dusting the sand off of her and headed back to the temple. She heard rustling in the bushes, making her turn and see Bolin stepping out from behind the bush.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Nothing, watching you. What was that song you played?" He asked, stepping to her and walked with her back to the temple.

"Numb by Linkin Park." Jade answered as they continued walking to the temple.

"It was interesting." Bolin said.

"It kind of describes how I feel now." Jade said, shrugging her shoulders as they reached the temple.

"Do you still have your guitar?" Bolin asked, making Jade perk up and smile widely at him.

"I'll go get." She said and ran off to her room for her guitar.


End file.
